Soneach: I Love You
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: It was Sonic's 25th anniversary; but he was not happy that Peach had to bring her plumber boyfriend to his birthday party and ruin it.


Soneach: I Love You

Sonic was feeling heartbroken by Princess Peach Toadstool; she was dating that snobby plumber Mario. Mario was just a player; he flirts with Peach every time in front of Sonic to make him cry. Peach does not know this; she was just hypnotized by Mario's heroism, but not Sonic. Mario is tough and strong enough to stomp enemies and use power ups to help on his adventures. Sonic does not use strong power ups because he's already fast and athletic to bash his enemies. He might not be strong as Mario, but being strong and tough does not make him famous. Sonic already knew that adventuring is not about being tough, it's about being confident.

Today was Sonic's 25th anniversary; his friends were really excited for his birthday, Sonic was very happy that his friends were going to celebrate like last time on his 20th anniversary, but not very happy that Peach was also invited and she had to bring her boyfriend Mario to his birthday party. He knows that Mario will ruin his birthday by flirting with Peach. Sonic's friends didn't really like Mario since Sega and Nintendo were still rivals; they thought that rivalry has ended since 2008, but Mario still thinks that this rivalry still exists. They all know that Mario doesn't really like Peach; he was only trying to make himself more popular with Peach in public by dating. Sonic always knew that before Peach, Mario hanged with a couple of girls behind Peach's back, he was cheating on Peach. Peach does not know this. Sonic didn't want to tell Peach that Mario is cheating on her, because Peach probably wouldn't believe Sonic.

Sonic's birthday party was going okay, except that he can't even talk to Peach because she's with Mario. Sonic sighs sadly; he can't take it anymore that Peach is dating that plumber.

After having a party dance; it was time for Sonic to sing a song for his friends, but not to Mario. As everyone was all quiet to hear Sonic sing, Mario scoffs at him with rudeness. Peach noticed that her boyfriend was ignoring Sonic. She does not know why, but she'll have to find out after Sonic's song. Sonic held the microphone in his hand; the music begins.

 _ **[Sonic]**_

 _I can't win, I can't reign_

 _I will never win this game without you_

 _Without you_

 _I am lost, I am in vain_

 _I will never be the same without you_

 _Without you_

 _I won't run, I won't fly_

 _I will never make it by without you_

 _Without you (uh)_

 _I can't rest, I can't fight_

 _All I need is you and I without you_

 _Without… you_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _You, You, You,_

 _Without… you,_

 _You, you,_

 _Without… you_

Peach could understand what he's singing about; she saw his eyes filled with hurt, sadness, and a broken heart. She might have understood why he's feeling like this because she was dating Mario. Peach felt guilty, she could feel that Sonic's heart is broken by her. She wanted to make it up to him after his song is over. Mario noticed that Peach is staring at Sonic; he didn't like this at all.

 _ **[Sonic]**_

 _Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

 _But I can't accept that, we're estranged without you_

 _Without you_

 _I can't quit now, this can't be right_

 _I can't take one more sleepless night without you_

 _Without you_

 _I won't soar, I won't climb_

 _If you're not here I'm, paralyzed without you_

 _Without you_

 _I can't look, I'm so blind_

 _I lost my heart; I lost my mind without you_

 _Without…you_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _You, you, you_

 _Without…you,_

 _You, you_

 _Without…you_

Sonic had a tear falling on his cheek. Peach saw this, he feels really sad with no one to love him. Peach felt her heart beating with rhythm; she felt love and warmth by Sonic's beautiful voice. She did not love Sonic, but why was her heart telling her to love Sonic? She loved Mario with all her heart, but being with Mario, there was no love and passion that she felt in her heart. She then thought of something: Mario only flirts with her when Sonic's there. Peach should have known that Mario was being very mean and snobby to Sonic. She did not like that at all.

 _ **[Sonic]**_

 _I am lost, I am in vain_

 _I will never be the same without you_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

The music ends; his friends clapped loudly to Sonic's song. Peach was also clapping too, except Mario. After singing his song, everyone prepared for the cake. As Sonic made a wish, his wish was 'I wish if Peach loves, as I love her with all my heart', he blew the candles out.

After that, everyone ate the birthday cake. Mario did not like the birthday cake; he then had an evil idea. As everyone finished eating their cake, Sonic was still eating his cake. Mario walks up to him.

"Enjoying that-a cake, birthday boy?" Mario evilly smirks. Sonic didn't look at him.

"Yes, I am." Sonic said in a polite tone.

"Well-a, here's something for your birthday-a!" Mario then pushed Sonic's back head on the cake. Mario then let go of him. Sonic puts his head back up. Peach then came in, she saw Sonic covered in cake all over his face. She thought it was a prank or something, but she saw tears on Sonic falling onto the table. Mario snickers at Sonic; Mario then goes up to Peach and kissed her on the lips. Sonic saw this and cries in tears. Peach heard him cry, and pushed Mario off.

"Sonic…..I…." Peach couldn't finish her sentence, because Sonic already left at full speed leaving tears on his path.

"SONIC!" Peach called out loud but he didn't listen. Mario kissed Peach hard. Peach did not like this. As Mario was distracted kissing her, she activates her Rage Vibe so she can burn him to let go of her.

"YEOW-A!" Mario screamed. He lets go of Peach; he was filled with burned injuries on his body.

Peach glares at him; she could not believe that Mario just kissed her right in front of Sonic, causing Sonic to feel pain and hurt.

"Peach, why did you do that-a? Don't-a tell me that you have feelings for that-a filthy rat! He's nothing but a spoiled doofus that wants to take over our consoles to be famous than me-a!" Mario gritted his teeth. Peach growls angrily, still with her Rage Vibe on. She slapped Mario on his face; he deserved it for what he did to Sonic.

"P-P-Peach?" Mario winced in pain, touching his slapped face.

"Mario, how could you do that to Sonic?! It's his BIRTHDAY! And you RUINED it! And you also put cake in his face!" Peach yelled at Mario; her flames were erupting violently.

"Oh, puh-lease-a! He did it on himself-a! I would-a never do that-a!" Mario lied.

"You're lying, Mario! I can't believe you did that! Some hero you are! Sonic was right; you're just dating me to treat him like CRAP! And I didn't listen to him!" Peach shouted with anger. Mario scoffs.

"Am not-a! You and I are from Nintendo, and he's from Sega! And Sega's-a DEAD! So you should-a stay with me-a! Also, you don't-a like him! You like-a me!" Mario screamed at her.

"That's not true! It doesn't matter if I'm a Nintendo character and Sonic is a Sega character! What difference does it make?! I thought you were the one, but I was wrong! I should have known that you were selfish. I don't love you anymore! We're through! And one last thing: SEGA. IS. NOT. DEAD!" Peach yelled and slaps Mario a second time. Mario gasps.

Peach left Mario by himself and went to find Sonic.

 _ **At Sonic's House**_

Sonic was on his bed, sobbing quietly. He sighs sadly, holding his Peach plush doll; he really misses Peach. He thinks that she's spending some time with Mario. He didn't care; if she's happy with Mario, then so be it. Sonic didn't want to ruin their relationship. What Sonic doesn't know is that Peach just broke up with Mario a few minutes ago.

Just then, his bedroom door opens; Sonic knew it was Peach, he didn't look at her. Peach noticed this, she felt ashamed of herself for what she just did to Sonic. She hugs him for comfort, but he didn't care. Peach strokes Sonic's quills.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry for today. This is my entire fault for bringing Mario to your birthday party. I'm so sorry." Peach said with a calm voice. Sonic sighs again.

"Why apologize me? You're just happy with Mario. He makes you happy, not me." Sonic muttered.

"No, Sonic. I just broke up with him now. He was such a jerk to you. I don't love him anymore." Peach said.

"Peach, you told me yesterday that you said you love Mario, not me. Remember? I tried to tell you that Mario was a selfish plumber, but you didn't believe me. You never believe me." Sonic said quietly.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Sonic, for the last time! I love Mario, not you! And that date I've asked you was a lie! Because I'm dating with Mario! I got to go now!" Peach said, but Sonic grabbed her arm._

" _Peach! I don't mind the lie you just made me! I just want to tell you something!" Sonic begged._

" _What?"_

" _I'm just telling you that Mario does not love you. He only flirts with you to treat me like crap! Whenever I'm there and see you and Mario hanging out, he kisses you right in front of me, but not in front of our friends! Please, Peach! It's making my heart shatter!" Sonic begged with tears in his eyes, but Peach didn't care._

" _I don't want to hear your lying crap! Mario is nice, kind, and heroic. He would never do that to you." Peach said._

" _FINE PEACH! GO DATE THAT FAT ASS! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! I'M JUST A LONELY SEGA MASCOT WITH NO PARENTS, NO FAMILY, AND MOST OF ALL, NO ONE TO LOVE ME!" Sonic yelled. Peach was in shock._

" _Sonic…..I…"_

" _NO! JUST GO DATE YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU LOVE HIM, NOT ME! JUST GO!" Sonic shouted in tears, running away from Peach. Peach was feeling guilty for hurting Sonic's feelings._

" _What have I done?" Peach said to herself._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Peach was starting to cry with regret; she should have listened to Sonic, but she didn't. And he was right; Mario was hanging out with her to treat him like crap. Peach was starting to sob, almost like activating her Gloom Vibe, she never felt so ashamed for what she had done to Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry that I didn't listen. And you were right; Mario was only hanging out with me to treat you badly. I never meant for this to happen. S-S-Sonic, p-p-please l-look a-at m-me!" Peach activated her Gloom Vibe, but it didn't trigger an earthquake this time. Sonic turned his head to see Peach crying waterfall tears. Sonic gasps at this, she indeed activated her Gloom Vibe. He was also producing tears.

"…..Peach….." Sonic whispers.

"Sonic…I…..I love you." Peach whispers.

Sonic leans on Peach and kissed her cherry lip-gloss lips. Peach kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck. Sonic wraps his arms around her waist. After one minute long, they broke apart and stared in each other's eyes.

"I love you Peachy." Sonic whispers.

"I love you too Sonikku. I will always love you." Peach whispers.

They then decided to take a nap with each other; they got themselves in the covers warmly. Peach sleeps on his chest closely, hearing his heartbeat. Sonic purrs on Peach's head, resting his chin on its top. They closed their eyes and went to sleep.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I do not own the characters or the song.  
**

 **The song is 'Without you' sung by Usher from David Guetta.**


End file.
